First Night
by CoffeBrown
Summary: Yaoi,PWP,Typo. Hanya cerita singkat tentang bagaimana malam pertama Narusai. Enjoy.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Pure NaruSai

Genre : Romance

Rated : M

Warning : Yaoi, PWP, Typo

.

.

**First**** Night**

.

.

Beberapa hal yang menjadi harapannya sudah terkabul. Sekarang, ia sudah mempunyai banyak sahabat yang menyayanginya. Ia juga sudah mengenal yang namanya cinta. Bahkan sudah mendapatkan orang yang ia cintai –dan mencintainya.

Kehidupannya memang menyenangkan. Jika dulu ia sama sekali tak punya perasaan dan hampir tak mengenal satu orang-pun, kini semuanya berubah. Saat ini ia sudah dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyenangkan dan sangat perhatian padanya. Mereka mau dengan suka rela mengajari beberapa hal yang tak dimengerti olehnya sebelumnya, seperti persahabatan, kasih sayang, dan lain sebagainya.

Dan ia sangat berterima kasih pada seorang pemuda berambut kuning hyperaktif yang sudah mengenalkannya pada sebuah arti cinta yang sangat menyenangkan dan membuat banyak warna baru dalam kehidupannya. Lalu, puncaknya pada beberapa hari yang lalu sang pengikat hatinya mengatakan jika ia akan benar-benar mengikat dirinya sepenuhnya dengan 'pernikahan'. Dan pemuda itu menepati janjinya, hingga kini Sai sudah menyandang nama Namikaze di depan namanya.

"Sai," pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit mendesah ketika merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di tengkuknya. "Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini," Sai tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar perkataan suaminya tersebut. Dan nafasnya tercekat begitu merasakan jika Naruto memeluknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuknya. Sedikit merasa geli juga ketika beberapa helai rambut Naruto menggelitik tengkuk dan belekang telinganya.

Sai mengenggam tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan dekapan Naruto. "Aku juga bahagia –lebih dari yang kau pikirkan," Sai menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menghirup aroma khas Naruto yang sangat ia sukai. Padahal ia dan Naruto menggunakan pengharum tubuh yang sama, namun tetap saja Sai merasa jika Naruto mempunyai aroma khas yang berbeda dari siapapun.

Sementara itu Naruto mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Sai. Ia sangat menyukai saat-saat ini, karena Naruto akan merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir pada tubuhnya saat memeluk tubuh Sai. Sebuah kehangatan yang hanya ia peroleh dari Sai.

"Kau sudah siap, sayang?" bisik Naruto dengan nada yang cukup menggoda sembari mengecup singkat cuping telinga Sai.

Sai yang menerima sentuhan tersebut menggelijang kecil. Sentuhan yang ia terima dari Naruto memang selalu membuatnya kehilangan logika. Seperti saat ini, ia telah benar-benar kehilangan seluruh logikanya akibat sentuhan bibir Naruto di tengkuk dan telinganya. Saat ini, Naruto memang tengah memanja kekasihnya tersebut dengan beberapa ciuman lembut. Dan harus diakui, bukan hanya si penerima sentuhan saja yang merasa senang. Si pemberi sentuhan itu juga sangat menikmatinya.

"Bagaimana?" bisik Naruto lagi, "kau sudah siap melakukannya?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning tersebut dengan nada yang lembut.

"Ngh... tentu,"

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas begitu mendengar jawaban Sai. Sementara itu Sai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Naruto dan mulai berbalik. Naruto mempermudahnya dengan melonggarkan pelukannya. Namun, saat Sai dan dirinya telah berhadapan, Naruto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Sai tertawa kecil.

Kedua tangan Sai merangkul leher Naruto dan tersenyum kecil sebelum mengecup singkat bibir Naruto, "I love you,"

Seakan tidak puas dengan ciuman singkat yang diberikan oleh Sai, Naruto mulai melumat bibir ranum milik Sai. Dan seperti biasanya Sai membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Namun kali ini Sai kurang bisa mengimbangi permainan yang Naruto lakukan. Lumatan Naruto kali ini terasa –sedikit- brutal. Tapi tetap saja Sai menyukai semua permainan yang Naruto lakukan. Entah itu brutal atau lembut dia tetap menyukainya.

"Nghh..." desah Sai tertahan ketika merasakan lidah Naruto menyentuh dinding mulutnya. Dan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di leher Naruto memeluk leher itu erat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Baik Sai maupun Naruto tak akan pernah bosan mencium pasangannya. Entah sudah beberapa kali mereka melakukannya, tak pernah terlintas kata bosan di pikiran mereka. Justru ciuman itu membuat mereka ketagihan. Dan mereka tak akan melewati hari tanpa adanya sebuah kecupan manis di bibir.

Pada akhirnya ciuman yang mereka lakukan semakin lama semakin panas. Dan kebutuhan oksigen yang menimpa mereka berdua memaksa Naruto untuk menghentikan ciumannya. "Hah," desahnya kecil ketika mengahiri ciumannya. "I love you too," sepasang mata _shapire_ Naruto memandang wajah Sai yang mulai memerah entah karena kekurangan oksigen atau apa Naruto tak peduli. Yang jelas wajah pucat Sai yang memerah membuat nafsu Naruto semakin besar untuk memiliki Sai sepenuhnya malam ini.

"Berjanjilah untuk mengatakannya setiap hari,"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "tentu, aku akan mengatakannya sampai kau bosan,"

Sai mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto, "sayangnya aku tak akan pernah bosan mendengar kalimat itu dari mulutmu," bisik Sai pelan. Dan ketika ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Naruto ia langsung disambut oleh beberapa kecupan lembut Naruto di seluruh bagian wajahnya. Tentu saja Sai sedikit tertawa ketika Naruto sangat bernafsu untuk menciumi wajahnya.

.

.

Sai sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya yang Naruto lakukan hingga ia sudah terbaring di tempat tidur dengan bertelanjang dada. Yang ia tahu, sekarang Naruto sudah menindihinya –tidak, dua tangan Naruto diletakan di samping kanan dan kiri wajah Sai hingga Naruto tak memindih langsung tubuh pucat itu.

Sebuah senyum Naruto berikan pada Sai sebelum ia menindih langsung tubuh Sai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan pundak Sai. Ia mulai mengigit kecil beberapa titik sensitif di sana, membuat Sai tak kuasa menahan desahannya ketika Naruto terus melakukan kegiatan tersebut. "Ahh..." desah Sai ketika Naruto mulai menjilati dadanya. Sentuhan lidah basah dan lembut di dadanya membuat Sai gila. Apalagi ketika Naruto mengulum dan mengigit-gigit putingnya yang sudah mengeras akibat sentuhan-sentuhan yang dari tadi Naruto berikan.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Sai ketika ia sudah puas memainkan sebelah puting Sai dengan mulutnya, "bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sembari menyeringai kecil kemudian memainkan sebelah puting Sai yang belum tersentuh dengan tangannya. Ia mengelus dan menarik-narik kecil puting Sai hingga membuat Sai mendesah pelan. Dan Naruto sangat menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Pengelihatan dan pendengaran Naruto sangat dimanja oleh tingkah Sai malam ini.

"Ughh,,, jangan menggodaku," pinta Sai ketika Naruto menggosok-gosokan bibir di puttingnya.

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, "baiklah," Naruto tersenyum dan seperti biasa, wajah Sai memerah ketika melihat senyuman –yang baginya menggoda itu. Dan Naruto yang menyadari hal itu melebarkan senyumannya. Baginya tak ada warna merah yang lebih indah dibandingan warna merah di wajah Sai akibat perbuatannya.

"...aku akan lebih serius," kata Naruto kemudian mulai menciumi dada Sai, yang membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu menggelijang menahan geli.

.

.

Entah kata apa yang harus dikatakan Sai saat Naruto memanja bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif denga mulutnya yang basah.

"Ahhh... Naru... ohh..."

Ya. Dia hanya bisa mendesah menerima perlakuan Naruto pada titik sensitifnya. Mulut hangat yang lembut dan lembab itu sudah sangat memanja titik sensitifnya hingga membuatnya merasa terbang ke awan. Apalagi ketika Naruto memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk semakin memanja kesejatiannya. Sungguh, perlakuan Naruto kali ini membuatnya gila. Benar-benar gila.

Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu lama bagi Sai untuk merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Namun semuanya gagal ketika Naruto menarik kepalanya hingga bagian sesitifnya terlepas dari mulut Naruto. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sai merasa kesal.

Naruto yang sadar akan hal itu mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke arah Sai, "maafkan aku sayang," dia tersenyum kecil, "aku ingin kita mengeluarkannya bersama." Lanjut Naruto sebelum melumat bibir Sai yang menjadi favoritnya dengan lumatan lembut.

Sementara bibirnya tengah bercumbu dengan bibir Sai, beberapa jari Naruto mulai meraba bagian belakang tubuh Sai hingga berhenti di sekiar lubang Sai yang cukup sensitif. Ia terus mempermainkan jarinya di sekitar lubang itu hingga membuat Sai terus mendesah tertahan dalam ciumannya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan lidah Sai, Naruto menghentikan ciumannya dan menarik kembali dua jarinya yang tadi bermain di sekitar lubang Sai.

"Sai," panggil Naruto sembari membelai wajah Sai, "sudah saatnya," dia memandang mata Sai dengan tatapan serius, "katakan saja jika kau ingin aku menghentikannya nanti," kata Naruto sebelum mencium dahi Sai. Sekedar untuk menangkan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Karena Naruto sadar jika Sai mulai gelisah. Walau samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Sai yang berpacu cepat –menandakan jika Sai tengah merasa gelisah.

Dan sesuai yang ada di pikiran Naruto, Sai memang gelisah. Dia belum pernah melakukannya, ini adalah yang pertama, jadi ia merasa sedikit gugup. Ia takut melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang akan mengacaukan malam pertama mereka.

"...aku tak ingin menyakitimu, jadi katakan saja kau merasa kesakitan atau kau ingin aku aku berhenti ketika kita sudah memulainya," bisik Naruto. Dan Sai merasa sedikit tercekat ketika merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Naruto serta perkataan selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu, sayang, aku ingin memilikimu seuntuhnya."

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat kehangatan menyelusup dalam batinnya dan dirinya sangat merasa nyaman ketika Naruto mulai memeluk tubuhnya serta membelai rambutnya. Selain itu rasa aman menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia percaya pada Naruto dan keyakinan pada Naruto semakin besar.

"Lakukan saja, dan aku tak akan menyuruhmu berhenti," Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Sai, "aku ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya." Dan Naruto tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar mendengar hal itu.

.

.

Sai mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram erat seprei berwarna putih bersih itu ketika Naruto menyatukan tubuh dengannya. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang membakar seluruh tubuhnya saat ini. Sakit. Hanya itulah yang ada di otaknya saat ini.

"ACKH!"

Teriakan itu mengiringi Naruto yang memperdalam kesejatiannya dalam diri Sai. Nafas pemuda berambut hitam itu memburu. Kerongkongannya kering. Dan matanya mulai mengeluarkan beberapa butiran bening. Ia merasa perih yang sangat pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Namun ia tak ingin mengatakannya pada Naruto. Ia tak mau Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya ini. Ia ingin menjadi milik Naruto seutuhnya.

Dan Naruto sangat tahu jika saat ini Sai merasa kesakitan, karena itulah ia mulai menciumi punggung Sai dengan lembut dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya agar pemuda itu merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman. Dan cara yang Naruto gunakan cukup berhasil karena pada detik berikutnya, Sai merasa lebih nyaman.

"Maafkan aku, sayang," bisiknya pelan sembari menjilati bagian belakang telinga Sai, "aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lagi sembari memeluk tubuh Sai yang sudah bermandikan keringat dingin tersebut. Ia memeluknya dan mencoba turut merasakan kesakitan yang Sai rasakan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," kata Sai perlahan sembari menahan tubuhnya yang hampir rubuh. "Lanjutkan saja, Naruto," perintahnya pelan sembari merasakan kehangatan dekapan Naruto yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dan setelah merasa bahwa pasangannya sudah tenang, Naruto mulai melepaskan dekapanny kemudian memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dan mencari sebuah titik yang akan membuatnya dan Sai merasa nyaman.

"Ngghhh...ahhh..." desah Sai sembari mencoba mengikuti tempo permainan yang tengah dijalankan oleh Naruto. Ia tak ingin menjadi pihak yang terlalu pasif.

Perlahan, Naruto mempercepat tempo permainannya hingga akhirnya ia dapat menyentuh sebuah titik yang memberikan kesenangan yang abstrak bagi dirinya dan sang kekasih.

"Ohh... ahhh..." desah Sai ketika Naruto terus menyentuh titik tersebut.

Pada akhirnya baik Naruto maupun Sai merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. "Nghhh... aku ingin keluar..."

"Kita keluarkan bersama," perintah Naruto. Dan tak perlu waktu lama karena pada detik selanjutnya Sai telah menumpahkan hasratnya di kasur sedangkan Naruto mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh Sai. Tak ayal Sai yang menerima semburan hangat itu mendesah kecil.

Setelah itu Sai yang tak kuat lagi menahan badannya ambruk. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam. Sementara itu Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari Sai dan berbaring di samping pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Ia mulai menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya dan Sai hingga dada. Ia tak ingin Sai kedinginan malam ini.

"I love you,"

Bisikan yang Naruto berikan padanya adalah pengantar manis tidurnya

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang diinginkan Sai saat bangun. Di antaranya adalah :

-Kecupan lembut di dahi yang sering Naruto berikan untuknya

-Sapaan pagi ditambah sebuah ciuman manis

Atau setidaknya

-Pelukan hangat yang selalu membuatnya nyaman

Namun semua itu sepertinya hanyalah angan-angan yang tak akan terjadi karena kenyataannya adalah...

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?" Sai mengangguk kecil tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari seringaian Naruto yang terus saja bertengger di parasnya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita semalam?" Naruto mulai mengecup wajah Sai. Sementara itu Sai tak kuasa untuk tidak melebarkan kedua mata hitamnya.

"Kau bercan-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan lima ronde –tidak, mungkin sepuluh. Oh bagaimana jika dua puluh ronde?" potong Naruto cepat yang langsung membuat Sai menatap horor dirinya.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, Naruto," dia menelan ludah, "kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa berjalan normal hari ini dan kau se-"

"Hahahahaa..." Tawa yang keluar dari mulut Naruto sukses membuat Sai memandangnya heran, "kau tahu, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Aku tak mungkin melakukannya jika keadaanmu masih buruk seperti ini."

Sai memajukan bibirnya.

"Jelek sekali," komentar Naruto. "Tapi..." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sai, "jika sebuah ciuman kau tak keberatan bukan?"

Sai terkekeh kecil kemudian mencium Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.


End file.
